


Rewritten King

by adeeiop



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Gen, Mix of canon and oc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeeiop/pseuds/adeeiop
Summary: As title says- Rewrite/re-edition of storyMainly due to dissatisfaction at what went down canonicallyFollows canon at first





	1. Prologue

_10 years ago-2029_

_I remember._

_I was born into a wealthy family. My parents were renowned scientists. To me, they were strangers who lost emotion, people who dedicated everything in their work. I was brought up that way; I guess I eventually became that way. My life was full, yet empty, just like that glass of water, half full and half empty at the same time._

_It was meaningless._

_I was eight, when I first met Dio. He was the same, like me; ironically, that was why we met in the first place. Yet he sparkled like no one else I have ever seen before... With what people used to say, the splendor of life, I expect. Or something like that. Like a moth, I became drawn towards the light. There, I thought I found what I was looking for. Finally. Though, considering our upbringing, our main activity was experimenting together._ _That was when we created the rock by accident._

_Or, in retrospect, I should call it ‘The stone that started It All’._

_Residue was its first definition. However, after a while, peculiar crystals started to appear on its surface. The crystals were shades of blue and purple. They glowed. Perhaps they sparkled even more than Dio._

Eventually, they grew.

_Morphed, to be exact. Like a mass of cells, like a tumor, they propagated and spread. Killing our parents in the process. I should have remembered their deaths most vividly at that time, but strangely enough, what was etched into my mind was Dio. I couldn’t describe it in words then; only years later did I finally find the right words for his reaction. He had a face of… mock humor, underneath that terrified expression. It was from then, I knew; His true nature. He never had a spark; it was an abyss, drawing in whomever stared at it for too long._

_'And if you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.’_

_Me._

_We created it, the virus. They killed, in a beautiful, cruel way, where a bed of crystals await. It was a inhumane existence, with the potential to destroy the world._

_I wondered; If I had held my stance more strongly at that time, if I had went my own way and_ left _him, would all consequences have been avoided today?_ _Perhaps. But I didn’t; maybe some part of me still held hope in him, in this world. I didn’t want to believe the truth; I couldn’t believe it. Maybe I just desperately wanted to go back to those days where I was blissfully not in the know. Not responsible for anything._

_'Ignorance really is a bliss.'_

_But, since I stayed, I bore witness to everything._

_Dio wasn’t just interested in destruction; he had greater plans in mind. Thus his experiments began._

_That was when I first met Mana. She was a young girl, seven, with bright orange hair. Petite, charming, adorable._ _Thinking back, was it actually fate that we met her, shivering on a cold winter’s night? It could be a coincidence, or even a bit of Dio’s luck. But, through smiles and lies, Mana was brought into her downfall._

 _...Or not. She survived. The crystals did not consume her. They grew around her, but never into her._ _It was as if…  they accepted her. The virus listened to her._ _This ability surprised both of us greatly. Indeed, I was wrong to judge a book by its cover, something I’ve tried continuously not to do throughout my life._ _But, through her, Dio found the perfect specimen. A modern day ‘Eve’, who, with ‘Adam’, can create a new world._

_Or, in retrospect, ‘Patient Zero’._

_Thereafter, to find an ‘Adam’, we searched for a long time. It was a grueling process, and many young lives were lost._ _Finally, we found him. Or rather, the virus selected him._ _Is it appropriate to call it a ‘virus’ anymore?_ _It accepts a select few, while killing the rest indiscriminately. The criteria, in this case, I have never fully understood, till this day. But, for something that acts like this, can it still be called a ‘virus’?_ _I don’t know. But I wondered, did Dio know from the start?_

_It did not take long to assemble the both of them together._

_This was something against Mana’s will; not that she had anything human left in her at that point of time; it was purely an act of instinct._ _No, memory—She, from a long time ago, had only wanted, and will only want, one person to be her ‘Adam’._ _But, in the end, does it really matter?_ _Everything came to naught one night, the night they broke out. Something that should never have happened. Outside the safety of the laboratory, Mana lost control over everything, and released it all._ _The result? The remnants of the world. The Apocalypse incident._

_Or, in retrospect, a ‘Lost Christmas’._

_Though, in Dio’s eyes, it was just a failed experiment._


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day, present time- 2039_

_Whizz_

_Shoosh_

The sound of an incoming train.

'Hey!’

Ouma Shu was just trying to mind his own business.

Before he could successfully do that, though, he felt a slap on his back. It didn't really hurt, but cringing, he looks up to see the energetic face of Haru, and tries to force out a smile, as he replies a greeting. Without hesitation, she starts up a conversation. Not that it matters though. Trivial things. The rising prices of goods. Which foreign brand is trending. The latest pod technology. As the world tried to help after the apocalypse incident, 90% of all goods are imported now.

But Shu wasn't really paying attention, and while he tried to keep up with her conversation, they reached their station. It’s crowded. People are moving about, students, mainly. Haru sees another classmate and runs up to her. He breathes a sigh of relief, and continues his way to school, weaving around the crowd, trying not to get in the way.

It takes him exactly twenty minutes. Not that it matters though; he is always on time.

School is the same as always. Though, members from his computer club came to remind him about the video editing that he was suppose to finish.

‘Sorry… I’m not done with it yet…’ Shu managed to mumble out an answer, deliberately averting eye contact. ‘Hey! You know the submission date is next week right!” one person snapped. ‘Now, now…’ another tried to calm him. ‘I’m sorry…’ he said, sinking deeper into my seat. ‘Well, don’t mind him. You know how he is. Take your time.’ And they went back to their seats. Even though they tried to be nice, Shu heard that tone of pity and sympathy in the voice.

But he doesn’t take these things into mind anymore, because it’s just another thing he can’t do anything about, he muses.

The rest of the school day dragged by.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I guess I have to finish the video. He thinks to himself. To do that, he went to the abandoned warehouse studio behind the school- his favorite spot in school, which he discovered about a year ago. An isolated, quiet, secluded place- perfect for someone like himself, probably. Today, as usual, the run down doors, and worn out bricks seemed inviting. Nothing is different. Or so as he thought. This is because, as he entered, he saw _her_. The encounter that would change his life, forever. He just did not realize it then.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Who… are you?’

He sees a pink-haired girl, wearing a beautiful, flowing red dress, staring intently at the computer monitor he set up before. Startled by the voice, she turned, cautiously. She looks young. Is she also a student in the school? Shu thought. But… Why would anyone be here in the first place? I’ve never even seen anyone else come near this place, not since I discovered it.

Maybe this would come off as a pleasant surprise for some people. But, the sudden presence of this unknown, mysterious person felt a little unnerving for him. He stood stiff at the entrance, waiting for an answer. But instead she only said, ‘Nice video.’, with a stoic expression, apparently recovered from the mild shock he gave her.

Like this is completely natural, like nothing has happened.

On the other hand, Shu did not feel that way. Maybe because I feel this warehouse belongs to me, is part of my property, and that I am most at ease, at home, here, he thinks. He did not take her presence lightly.

‘It’s not done yet.’ He says curtly, trying to get the point across. ‘Oh…’ She said, her face expressionless, unreadable. ‘Who are you?’ Shu asked again.

At that moment, her face had a flash of nervousness, but it is gone in a fraction of a second. Or did he imagine that? 

'You don’t need to know.’

He would have been fine with that, on any day. We didn’t know each other; we didn’t need to just because we were in the same place at a particular time. Otherwise, we would be introducing ourselves to every passerby we meet on the street, he thought. But, today, her condescending tone felt particularly irritating. Along with her presence, unwanted.

‘Why? Because I’m just a student? Because I pose no threat to you? Why are you here anyway?’

Without thinking, he lashed out all that irritation accumulated inside today- everyday- to her. A stranger. And it felt good. Even as he already hears his inner self chiding him in the background, for treating someone this way. Maybe he’ll regret this later. Probably.

‘Sorry, I-’

But she chuckled. Is she actually amused?

‘You’re interesting. So this place means so much to you?’

‘Everyone needs a place to belong.’ he walked towards her.

Is he even himself right now?

‘And this is your place.’

She looks at him knowingly. A certain connection seemed to be made between the both of them then. This was quickly broken. ‘Eh?’ As a miniature white pod appeared out of nowhere and bumped into Shu, causing him to jump back, and breaking up the conversation.

‘Fio! Stop!’ She chided it.

The pod blinked its lights, pointing up at Shu. No- _the lunch box in his hands._

He gets it.

‘Are… you hungry?’ 

She nodded, subtly. This made me feel a little sorry for her. But, with this, a bargain can be made.

‘If you tell me who you are, I don’t mind sharing some of mi- .’ He stopped midway, as closing up, he sees that her body was covered in wounds. Numerous scars, of various shades and sizes.

Noticing, she tried to cover them up. Shu instinctively turned away. Feeling his cheeks burn, he offered, ‘If you like, I could bring you to the school’s nurse office.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘But… if you don’t-’

‘It’s really doesn’t matter.’

And that’s that.

‘And I don’t need your food.’ She continued.

‘I’ll go somewhere else, if that’s what you want.’

Somewhere else? Where? _Is she hiding? From someone? Or something?_

Shu looked at her, perplexed, not saying anything. Because faced with inexplicable things like that, he didn’t know what to say that would have some helpful, or unhelpful, effect. She picked up the pod, and started to stand, but suddenly froze, as if she’s seen something terrible. Following her eyes, he slowly turned around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i changed up inori's character setting


	4. Chapter 4

People in white uniforms have suddenly appeared at the entrance. They gathered silently and efficiently, and held guns in their hands.

The logical, rational part of Shu’s brain immediately registered who they are. Anti bodies. Known to be the most violent and chaotic section of the GHQ, they specialize in what is called 'cleaning up'.

Luckily, from their line of sight, they probably have not noticed anything yet.

But, the other part of his brain- the irrational, emotional part, went into overdrive. Unknowingly, he began to tremble. I haven’t done anything wrong! He thought. Why would they enter a school!

But the girl didn’t even hesitate. She grabbed his arm, and motioned him towards a back corner filled with shelves.

‘Wha-…’

‘Shh!’

Survival instincts took over, and with her silently pulling, they miraculously made it behind the blocks of shelves.

Shu immediately collapsed, and silently heaved a sigh of relief. However, the danger wasn’t over yet. She peered around, a worried look on her face. The Anti bodies must be searching the place. Why? Could it actually be…. he looked at her. No. He removed that thought. There _must_ be some kind of mistake. He didn’t know why he trusted her when he just met her a couple minutes ago, but if she really was dangerous, then she would have silenced him in that couple of minutes. The fact that she had not done so- and various others unknown factors, perhaps, that they were in this situation, together, gave him more than enough reason to cooperate- for now.

Suddenly, he realized he left his lunch box there.

‘We have to escape from here. They will find us anytime.’ She said decisively.

‘Huh… Wait…’ There were so many problems with this reckless plan of action! Shu wanted to say. But even he knew this was no time to be debating.

‘There.’ Pointing to a window to the right, she continued quietly, ‘We can escape from there. I’ll take a look out, and you go first.’

Even though he wasn’t so sure, but looking at the distance… There is no other choice. It is a known fact to never openly surrender to the Anti-Bodies, whether one was innocent or not. Escape is his-their- only option. To get out of the scene as quickly as possible, and forget this whole incident. He has to listen to her.

The Anti Bodies are still around the other side. The coast is clear. But still, he hesitated.

‘Go!’ Her urgent, hurried voice broke through, and Shu quickly dashed out, trying to be as silent as possible. He didn’t even dare to look any other way, praying that none of the Anti-Bodies saw anything. Three… two… one…! and he finally made it below that window. Though, in reality it probably only took three seconds.

She gave him a thumbs up from the other side. Shu managed to smile back, weakly. Now he feels like a criminal. 

Following, she ran out too. However, one of the Anti-Bodies turned at the exact instant.

‘You! STOP!’

His voice reverberated throughout the warehouse, and Shu's body. He was terrified.

What was I doing here, hiding while she is exposed to danger? Move! He ordered his body. But he was frozen to the spot. Even if I moved, what could I do? I don’t know how to fight; I’ll only get both of us killed…! While countless things flowed through his head, she didn’t even stop to think.

Instantly, she ran, away from them, away from him.

But no speed was faster than pulling a trigger.

BANG! A deafening noise, as the bullet was released. He sees her fall down to the ground, unconscious. Time suddenly seemed to slow down in those few seconds. As if she fell in slow motion, right in front of him; every fibre of her being was clear, every movement, every expression, down to the colour of her eyes.

They were red, a deep dark red.

NO! He cried out. No… NO!

It is enough to draw their attention.


	5. Chapter 5

They grabbed Shu harshly. The pain pulled him back to his senses. Fear... he was supposed to feel fear. Because I’m found. Is this my end? He thinks. Am I going to end up like her? What had I done wrong? My life was too short, and too insignificant….

‘YOU!’ An officer motioned to him. ‘Student! Raise your head! State your name!’

But he couldn’t. He didn't say anything.

_The girl._

He could only think of her. _That moment that-_ The Anti Bodies. Suddenly, anger like never before swept through him. _They killed her. Killed. Her. Killed. Her. They. Did._

‘HEY! DIDN’T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I TOLD YOU TO SAY YOUR NAME!’

 _Killed… killed…_ He felt like crying too. In a day, he felt more, seen more that he’s ever seen and felt in his past sixteen years of living.

‘Well, well, calm down. He doesn’t look like her accomplice.’ ‘No, she was supposed to be alone…’

‘You, I believe it is wise for you to keep silent about this.’ Another officer pointed his gun and said.

Shu could only stare at him.

‘She is a member of the rebel group Funeral Parlor. Sooner or later, she would have reached this end. You are a smart student; you should know what to do.’ He continued.

 _But you shot her._ A living, breathing human being! He wanted to shout. But another ‘Bang’ behind his back, and everything went black.

* * *

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

What is that noise? Something is shaking Shu. He tried to make it go away. He still wanted to sleep. But it didn’t stop. He got it away.

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

The noise grew louder instead. He was forced to open his eyes. Everything looks dim and unfocused.

Is… this… heaven? he thought.

No. As he focused into view, he realized he’s staring at the ceiling of the warehouse studio. Shu turned his head. Everything is darker than before. It’s late. 

It’s… reality? He pinched himself.

‘Ouch!’

So he’s not dead.

Then, the person must also be all right!

At that thought, suddenly everything really came back, groggily. Shu felt his head starting to throb and hurt again. He pulled himself up, with difficulty. Disorientated, traumatized, and _unable to do anything._

Shot her- Rebel- shot her- shot her. No… No.. no…!

These same phrases swam repeatedly in his head like a mantra. He wanted to start shouting and screaming, and release all those held emotions. But instead, he just sat there, soulless, like a living corpse. And in that despair, he realized, he _never even got to know her name_. Funny how a _stranger_ died, and he’s reduced to this state.

Perhaps it was the pure shock of how his ‘normal life’ facade, his safe bubble, completely burst in that one moment.

This isn’t normal. This isn’t normal… It’s not..! Why did it have to happen to me? He thought. Didn’t I my best already, to try to live their lives out of other people’s way? Why? But the world still continues to spin, with or without consideration for Shu. Before long, something starts shaking him. Again. Again. And yet again. The same something that was making all that noise. He looked down.

Oh, it’s her miniature pod. The Anti-bodies at least missed it, didn’t they.

It is spinning rapidly around in circles now, flashing its lights.

Has it gone crazy after losing its owner?

He smiled sadly, saying. ‘Sorry, but she’s gone. Gone… forever.’ Somehow saying it out loud only caused tears to pool at his eyes. His tears dropped steadily on the machine, which seems to slow down now, before suddenly opening its cover, and started to splutter, ‘Bring…. To Gai….’ ‘Bring….. To Gai…..’ ‘Bring… To Gai….’

Inside, a small capsule lied.

Gai... Who is that?

Unexpectedly, the pod answered. 

‘Gai is…. The leader….’ ‘At…. Roppongi……’

Leader? Roppongi…

According to the Anti Bodies, She is a part of…. Funeral Parlor…. Was it? Gai is probably the boss of the group, then… . So that part was true. Shu didn't know whether that made him feel better about everything or not.

At sensing no other reaction from him, the pod started to pull at him now. 'Gai! Gai Bring! Gai! Roppongi!' It blared crazily, desperately. It threw itself onto him, causing Shu to cry out in pain. He stared at it. And tried to close its cover, to shut it up. 

'I don't need this right now...!'

But the pod was not going down so easily. 'Gai! Gai Bring! Gai! Roppongi!'

'If you're not going to stop it-!'

And he realized. The words from the pod finally reached him.

'Bring... to Gai... is it?'

Immediately the pod quieted down, and closed its cover. Rolling off him, it headed towards the door of the warehouse, as if saying. _Then, let's go!_

Ouma Shu was at a lost. Ignoring the pod would be an easy thing to do, but, then what would he have done then? He had no idea. Nothing. Forget about today, like how he treats all the unpleasant incidents in his life. But, somehow, he knew he wasn't able to do that. 

Everything has to have an end. A resolution. Perhaps this was his, even being the powerless person he is. With that decided, he finally headed out of the warehouse studio.


	6. What went down at Roppongi, I

Roppongi.

Was not how Shu imagined it to be.

Just at that exact moment he reached his destination, he realized how blissfully unaware he was of the true reality of the city he lived in.

So unaware, he had completely forgotten- turned a blind eye to- the truth of the matter. Or at the least, the truth of what he was getting into, since his decision in the warehouse. And that is, after the Apocalypse incident, after the GHQ took over, there were groups that felt unhappy, unsatisfied, oppressed, and _rebelled_.

The news did report these cases now and then, under various colorful headlines, and people, subconsciously, _knew_ about the presence of these things, but it was often something that mentioned only in passing, in the most trivial conversations, like- ‘Oh, did you hear? Apparently some rebel groups are still active and attacking!’ ‘What, how silly. Shouldn’t they just give up by now? Why do they even bother anyway? Now life’s much easier to live without getting into such troublesome things-…’ Something that people thought were essentially unimportant, out-of-touch with their lives- perhaps like how the sky is blue, how birds can fly, these ‘rebels’ are part of the most common, accepted things that they live with nowadays, but no one, _except the parties concerned_ , really take notice of.

Except that Ouma Shu, from being a normal, average person, _has just stepped into the realm of the parties concerned._ No, he knew he already did since the warehouse incident. _Since the girl..._

But still, he never expected it to be like this. Not like this.

Maybe some fighting, maybe some protests, some crowds, some barricades-

_But not like this._

Simply put, he’s faced with a battleground. Not even in movies, has Shu seen something like this.

_Yet it’s reality._

Words could not describe the horror he felt. Especially when every flash, every explosion, was accented by dark night sky. _But what was even worse were the sounds_ \- like simultaneously countless bolts of lightning and thunder struck the ground constantly- only that lightning and thunder couldn’t actually strike someone, not by a large percentage, but he’s in real actual danger of losing his life right now.

And was that an Endlave in the distance?

Shu didn’t know how long he hid in some shadows, how long he simply- stared at the scenes unfurling.

_No… no… no… This is not right..._

But then again, the world doesn’t wait for Ouma Shu, and neither does the pod. The noise it churned up in the time he spent frozen to the ground like a stone almost rivaled the screaming thoughts in his head.

_I want to go home- I'm going to face the same fate as the-_

‘Gai! Gai! GAI! BUZZZZZ!’

When the pod finally got his attention to the _important thing at hand_ , it whizzed off impatiently, presumably leading Shu to the safest and fastest route to Gai.

‘H-hey! Wait!’

Even a miniature pod proved more use than him.


End file.
